Welcome Home (Sanitarium)
by Ellen BK
Summary: [UA – Destiel] L'hôpital Broughton n'était pas comme tous les autres, comme ceux que l'on peut voir dans les séries qui polluent les écrans de télévisions. Ici, les patients avaient toutes autres sortes de maladies. Celles dont les stigmates ne sont pas visibles à première vue. Celles qui brisent l'esprit et piétinent la conscience. Celles que l'on ne comprend pas.
1. Saturdays

**Disclaimers :** La série Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que prendre ses personnages pour les malmener un peu dans des univers que je construis.

**Pairing : **Destiel, SamJess

****Avertissements :** **Présence de thèmes difficiles dans les dialogues.

**Notes de l'auteur : **Voici un petit UA qui se différencie complètement de _The Shortest Straw_. Ici, les chapitres seront courts, n'atteignant que les 2000-3000 mots, grand maximum. L'histoire est un peu perdue dans l'espace et dans le temps. Je voulais juste écrire cette idée. L'hôpital Broughton n'existe pas. La relation entre Dean et Castiel sera au cœur de l'intrigue, contrairement à ce que j'ai pu faire autrement. J'écris également les chapitres au fur et à mesure. Même si j'ai l'histoire en tête, je ne sais pas combien de chapitre tout cela fera. Une chose est sûre : ça ne sera pas très long !

De plus, je ne suis pas médecin, je n'ai fait aucune étude dans ce secteur et le seul membre de ma famille qui touche au domaine de la santé s'occupe des femmes enceintes. Et je doute mettre un polichinelle dans le tiroir de Dean ou de Cas. Tout cela pour dire qu'il y aura peut-être des erreurs et si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse. Ce récit se base seulement de mes quelques recherches réalisées au cours de son écriture.

_Welcome Home (Sanitarium)_ est une chanson de Metallica que j'apprécie beaucoup (à croire que tous mes fictions destiel porteront un titre de ce groupe en guise de nom). Elle est tirée de l'album « Master of Puppets ». Ses paroles correspondent un peu à l'univers que j'ai installé ici, excepté pour le dernier couplet. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à là, pas de panique !

J'espère que cet univers vous plaira ! Il s'agit vraiment d'un UA, malgré les références à l'univers de la série. Bonne lecture !

**Remerciements :** Merci à la merveilleuse Dupond et Dupont pour sa relecture et ses corrections.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturdays<strong>

Tous les samedis, Castiel Novak suivait la même routine. Son alarme le réveillait à l'aurore tandis que ses pieds le glissaient en dehors de la couette, le portant jusqu'à l'armoire de sa chambre. D'un mouvement précis, il saisissait sa tenue de sport avant de l'enfiler avec des gestes instinctifs. Castiel ne sortait jamais longtemps, juste le temps de faire le tour du quartier en quelques foulées, croisant de temps à autre ses voisins les plus matinaux qui lui adressaient des gestes de la main, sourire scotché à leurs lèvres. Ici, les maisons se ressemblaient toutes. Le paysage n'était qu'une succession de bâtisses dont les propriétaires s'étaient endettés pour des années afin d'en être les fiers acquéreurs, à la barrière si blanche et à la pelouse verdoyante, coupée à la brindille près. Castiel n'y faisait même plus attention, les yeux rivés droit devant-lui, sur la route. Ses pieds foulaient le macadam parfaitement coulé qui longeait ces habitations, sans aucune écorche ni entaille. Le vent fouettait son visage. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient le long de sa nuque, ses cheveux bouclant légèrement. Son rythme était régulier. Son souffle était stable. Et tout était calme et paisible.

Quand sa porte d'entrée claquait derrière-lui, l'enfermant à son tour dans l'une de ces fameuses maisons sans âme, Castiel se dirigeait machinalement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Ses pieds grimpaient une à une les marches de l'escalier sans qu'il ne porte attention aux photographies qui étaient accrochées aux murs. Des sourires et des regards pétillants le suivaient le long de son ascension, véritables fantômes de jours heureux de la famille Novak-Milton. Une fois les vêtements soigneusement glissés dans le panier à linge, l'eau s'abattait finalement dans un jet brûlant et régulier sur Castiel avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux, la tête plongée en arrière.

Le ronflement de la machine à café berçait sa lecture minutieuse du journal du jour, déposé un peu plus tôt sur le pas de la porte. Serviette autour de la taille, Castiel buvait ensuite sa tasse, laissant son regard s'abandonner derrière la fenêtre, scrutant un point fixe perdu dans le vide. Puis, comme tous les samedis, il se rendait dans sa chambre et se vêtait de sa chemise blanche, de son pantalon et de sa veste noirs et de sa cravate bleue. Puisque c'était ainsi qu'_elle_ désirait le voir. Enfin, trench-coat finalement sur le dos, Castiel sortait de chez lui et se rendait à pied dans le centre-ville – il n'appréciait pas être dans sa voiture, bien trop compacte à son goût.

Si l'on faisait suffisamment attention, on pouvait facilement discerner l'hôpital Broughton dans l'horizon. Ses deux tours de béton anthracite naissaient dans le paysage à mesure où on s'en approchait, dévoilant ensuite le reste du bâtiment qui se dessinait dans des nuances de beige et de gris. « Les hôpitaux ne devraient être des endroits aussi triste que ça », avait un jour soufflé un jeune autiste. Avec un sourire, Castiel avait hoché la tête puisque, après tout, il n'avait pas tort. Il y avait déjà tant de misère au sein de ses murs, il n'était pas nécessaire d'en rajouter une couche en les peignant dans les teintes du désespoir. Néanmoins, dans la chambre du jeune homme, une multitude de fleurs rouges, oranges, bleues et jaunes se bataillaient toujours l'espace. Des dessins d'enfants jonchaient les murs et cela faisait bien longtemps que l'on n'avait pas une seule note de gris dans cette chambre aux couleurs de vies et de bonheur. Castiel prenait le soin d'y passer, de temps en temps, après _lui_ avoir rendu visite. C'était l'un de ses endroits préférés, dans cet hôpital sinistre.

L'hôpital Broughton n'était pas comme tous les autres, comme ceux que l'on peut voir dans les séries qui polluent les écrans de télévisions. Les docteurs n'avaient rien de glamour, il ne se passait strictement rien dans les ascenseurs et les patients n'en ressortaient que trop rarement guéri. Ici, on ne s'occupait pas des urgences sanglantes et spectaculaires, ni même des maladies incurables dont les fictions trouvaient toujours des solutions miracles. Ici, les patients avaient toutes autres sortes de maladies. Celles dont les stigmates ne sont pas visibles à première vue. Celles qui brisent l'esprit et piétinent la conscience. Celles que l'on ne comprend pas.

Sur son chemin, Castiel s'arrêtait toujours à la boutique de Joshua où il lui achetait toujours une nouvelle orchidée. Ces fleurs avaient le don de toujours surprendre Castiel. Elles n'étaient jamais les mêmes, tant par leur forme que par leur taille, et révélaient sans cesse de nouvelles couleurs. « C'est l'une des familles les plus diversifiées », lui avait expliqué le fleuriste, « les orchidées comportent plus de vingt-cinq milles espèces ». Une fois la fleur soigneusement enveloppée par Joshua, Castiel reprenait sa route, de nouvelles nuances de couleurs brillant dans ses yeux.

Les baies vitrées de l'hôpital s'ouvraient toujours de la même manière devant Castiel, dans un chuintement léger mais désagréable. A peine entré dans le bâtiment, un souffle chaud et irrespirable l'enveloppait, dans cette odeur si caractéristique des hôpitaux – une espèce de mélange de produits d'entretien et de mélancolie. Sans réfléchir, Castiel se dirigeait mécaniquement jusqu'à _sa_ chambre, son pas lourd résonnant dans les escaliers et dans les couloirs. Les infirmiers et les infirmières le reconnaissaient à présent et lui adressaient quelques sourires en coin, parfois ponctués de « bonjour » et de « comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui ? ». Castiel répondait toujours que tout allait bien, sans pour autant chercher à aller plus loin, à leur dire que s'il le pouvait il ne serait pas là dans ces couloirs puants, et que s'il le pouvait _elle_ ne serait pas là non plus, à l'attendre dans une chambre macabre qu'il ne supportait plus. Castiel savait très bien que tout cela n'était que de la politesse et de la courtoisie. Ils étaient déjà suffisamment bien occupés avec leurs patients qui avaient, eux, de véritables problèmes.

La porte de_ sa_ chambre était toujours la même, le nombre 41 cloué sur le bois teinté d'un jaune défraichis. La chambre longeait une autre pièce qui, du moins aussi loin que Cas s'en souvienne, avait toujours été vide. A travers les murs, il pouvait entendre le son du poste de télévision. Celui-ci était constamment allumé, inondant la pièce de voix et de murmures. Cela_ la_ rassurait, lui avait-_elle_ confié un jour, puisqu'_elle_ savait qu'elles étaient réelles, pas comme celles qui raclaient sans arrêt _sa_ conscience.

Puis, comme tous les samedis, Castiel frappait à la porte avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Anna était toujours dans la même position, assise en tailleurs sur son lit aux draps blanc, dans sa tenue encore plus blanche. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision, ses lèvres remuaient imperceptiblement. Lorsque Castiel refermait la porte derrière-lui et déposait l'orchidée dans le vase de sa table de nuit, il lui arrivait de se rendre compte de sa présence. Parfois, ils avaient quelques conversations, comme autrefois. Ils n'étaient peut-être que cousins, Castiel considérait tout de même Anna comme sa propre sœur. Elle s'était toujours occupée de lui quand il était plus jeune. Lors de ses moments de lucidité, Anna lui demandait si tout allait bien, s'il se plaisait toujours au travail, si Naomi n'était pas trop rude envers lui et même comment se portaient ses abeilles. Castiel lui répondait, la berçant de sa voix grave jusqu'à ce que son regard ne se perde à nouveau. Parfois, ce n'était pas aussi simple que cela. Anna paniquait, pleurait, criait, suppliait que tout s'arrête. Elle s'arrachait ses cheveux roux par touffe compact, se griffait la peau jusqu'au sang. Les infirmiers arrivaient toujours en trombe dans la chambre, aidant Castiel à maîtriser la jeune femme. Et, parfois, Anna ne réalisait même pas qu'il était là.

Puis il déposait un baiser sur son front et s'en allait, refermant doucement la porte derrière-lui. De temps en temps, Castiel jetait un coup d'œil aux autres chambres où de légers chuchotis s'échappaient. Il en connaissait quelques uns, à présent. Dans la chambre 39, celle qui faisait face à celle d'Anna, il y avait un homme, Balthazar, qui s'évertuait à dire que l'œuvre de Céline Dion n'était qu'une création de Satan et que le Titanic n'aurait jamais dû couler. Il avait un jour expliqué à Castiel qu'il avait élaboré un plan pour en sauver toutes les victimes – une histoire de voyage dans le temps, quelque chose de ce genre. La chambre 37, elle, abritait Garth, un ancien dentiste qui ne parlait que par l'intermédiaire de Mr. Fizzles, une vieille poupée dont le corps n'était rien d'autre qu'une chaussette usée. Parfois, Castiel leur parlait et partageait quelques instants avec eux. D'autre fois, il se contentait seulement de rentrer chez lui, tête baissée.

Toutes les semaines, Castiel Novak suivait cette même routine régulière et cadencée. Les choses étaient plus simples, ainsi. Il ne se posait plus de questions, il ne cherchait plus à changer les choses. A quoi bon ? Maintenant, il était là pour Anna. Et c'était ce qui importait.

Quand, lors d'un samedi comme tous les autres, tout bascula. La journée avait pourtant été habituelle, débutant sur le tintement régulier de son réveille-matin. Il était parti courir, faisant le tour du pâté de maison en une vingtaine de minutes avant de prendre sa douche et de boire son café, les yeux rivés vers l'extérieur. Il s'était rendu dans la boutique de Joshua et lui avait prit une nouvelle orchidée – jaune et orange, tachetée de notes violettes – avant de s'engouffrer au sein de l'hôpital Broughton. Anna avait été calme et lui avait même parlé, ignorant complètement la télévision dès son arrivée. Mais cette fois-ci, lorsque Castiel quitta Anna, il aperçut brièvement des ombres qui s'agitaient sur le linoléum et des voix qui s'échappaient de l'embrasure de la porte à sa gauche. Après s'être rapproché un peu plus, le pas discret, il n'y eut plus aucun doute possible. Castiel en était sûr.

La chambre d'à côté n'était plus vide.

Malgré-lui, Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intrigué et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si tout cela relevait seulement de la curiosité malsaine ou si cet intérêt soudain n'était que le fruit de la perturbation de son schéma hebdomadaire si régulier et ordonné. Après tout, il n'y avait jamais beaucoup de changement à l'hôpital Broughton. Les nouveaux patients étaient pour la plupart envoyés dans l'hôpital de la ville d'à côté, bien plus réputé que celui-ci. Seulement, lorsque la porte de la chambre était ouverte, Castiel laissait échapper son regard et l'observait, se contentant parfois seulement d'un bout de visage ou d'un bout de bras.

Le jeune homme était vêtu comme tous les patients de l'hôpital, tout de pantalon laiteux et de t-shirt délavé. Comme Anna, son regard était perdu dans la pièce. Ses yeux verts fixaient un point dans le vide, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre quelque chose, ses lèvres remuant sans bruit. La plupart du temps, il restait immobile. Cependant, il n'était jamais au même endroit. Tantôt il était allongé sur son lit, tantôt il était accroupi contre le mur. C'était imprévisible. Il n'y avait aucune logique, aucune cohérence. Parfois, lorsque Castiel passait devant sa chambre, il l'entendait même parler. Sa voix était rauque mais teinté d'un désespoir qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Les mots « purgatoire » et « Benny » venaient et revenaient dans sa bouche, encore et encore. Il les répétait, comme une lente prière, comme une cruelle litanie. Castiel l'écoutait parler de démons, de vampires, de Léviathans et d'autres choses innommables. Parfois, il l'entendait même s'énerver, crier qu'il devait trouver une solution, qu'il devait partir d'ici, qu'il devait rentrer auprès d'un certain Sammy. Puis le silence reprenait ses droits et Castiel pouvait le voir, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, le regard de nouveau perdu dans le vide. Ce genre de discours complètement furieux et décousu, Castiel en avait déjà entendu – trop entendu, même. Il s'était juré de ne plus côtoyer ce genre de personne, au passé brisé et à l'avenir nébuleux. Et pourtant. Quand la chambre du jeune homme était vide, il restait là, planté devant sa porte, épris d'une honteuse fascination.

Quelques semaines après l'arrivée du nouveau patient, la chambre d'à côté fut soudainement animée comme jamais auparavant. Dès qu'il venait rendre visite à sa cousine, Castiel pouvait constater qu'il y avait presque toujours du monde. Un homme de grande taille aux cheveux longs et châtains était désormais là tous les samedis, sans exception, souvent accompagné par une jeune femme blonde, presque aussi grande que lui. Ils semblaient être un couple – Castiel les avait aperçu devant l'hôpital dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un vieil homme barbu et un peu bourru était également là assez régulièrement, tout comme cette femme aux cheveux bruns qui ne faisait que réprimander la jeune femme – Joanna – qui était avec elle. La chambre d'à côté n'avait pas vu autant de visages depuis de nombreux mois, de nombreuses années.

Pourtant, malgré les rires, malgré les sourires sur les visages, malgré la vitalité qu'insufflaient ces nombreux invités dans la chambre de l'inconnu, Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire qu'il manquait quelque chose. Il y avait peut-être de l'agitation et de l'animation. Il y avait peut-être de la chaleur et des mots. Il y avait peut-être une famille. Mais, lorsque celle-ci s'en allait, il n'y avait plus rien. Il n'y avait plus de vie. Lorsque Castiel s'en allait, passant devant sa chambre, il y avait juste le silence. Juste des murs blancs et un homme au regard vert perdu dans le vide.

Puis l'horizon engloutissait hôpital Broughton jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'une ombre dans le paysage. Castiel repassait devant la boutique de Joshua qui fermait ses rideaux de tôle avant de retourner dans son quartier où les maisons étaient toutes les mêmes et où les voisins avaient toujours de beaux sourires au coin de leur lèvres. Il passait de nouveau sous la douche, frottant son corps énergiquement, se débarrassant de cette odeur nauséabonde qui s'était infiltrée à travers ses pores. Le son de la télévision retentissait ensuite faiblement dans le salon tandis que sa mâchoire mastiquait péniblement les restes de la veille. Castiel s'abrutissait comme il le pouvait, tentant d'oublier la journée qu'il venait de vivre et le fait que, dans sept jours à peine, tout allait recommencer exactement de la même manière.

Puisqu'il ne savait pas encore que tout allait changer.

Tout se déroula à peine quelques jours plus tard. Castiel ne sut pas vraiment quand il prit cette décision, quand il se décida à changer d'un iota ses habitudes. Peut-être était-ce pendant l'un de ces dîners en tête à tête avec le poste de télévision, ou bien lors de l'un de ses footings. Peut-être même ne l'avait-il pas vraiment décidé le faire avant de mettre un pas dans la boutique de Joshua. Peut-être avait-il prit cette décision lorsque le fleuriste lui demanda s'il souhaitait une nouvelle orchidée, comme d'habitude. Toujours était-il que, cette fois-ci, il n'hocha pas la tête, il ne répondit pas oui. Puisque, cette fois-ci, Castiel ouvrit lentement sa bouche et demanda :

« Serait-il possible d'en avoir deux, désormais ? »

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteur : <strong>C'est tout pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère que ce petit moment de lecture vous a plu. On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite. Sans doute plus tôt pour ceux qui lisent _The Shortest Straw, _puisque cette histoire reste tout de même ma priorité.

Merci de m'avoir lu et, si vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !

Ellen.


	2. Coffee

**Notes de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous et bonne année ! J'espère que, malgré tout, celle-ci vous offrira plein de belles choses.

Merci pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette histoire, je suis contente de voir qu'elle vous intéresse. Voici un nouveau chapitre, différent de ce que j'écris habituellement. Avec cette histoire, je m'amuse, j'écris des courts chapitres où je peux explorer de nouveaux thèmes et styles. Ne vous inquiètez pas, l'intrigue va tout de même bientôt se mettre véritablement en place.

**Remerciements :** Merci à Dup' qui m'a accordée un bout de ses vacances scolaires pour me corriger ce chapitre !

**Réponse à ****Oswin Goldstein :** Hey, tu es aussi ici ! Merci de continuer de lire ce que je fais ! Désolée pour ton impatience, ce chapitre arrive avec un peu de retard. J'espère qu'il te plaira tout de même !

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Coffee<strong>

Des tintements mécaniques résonnaient à mesure où les pièces roulaient dans la machine, les une après les autres. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'appareil trembla légèrement, laissant échapper un ronflement sourd tandis que les jets saccadés d'un liquide chaud et épais s'écoulaient lentement dans un gobelet noir. Puis, la machine s'arrêta net et une sonnerie aigue retentie.

Le café était prêt.

Castiel souleva la vitre qui le séparait de sa boisson et saisit le gobelet, tentant de toucher le moins possible la partie brûlante de celui-ci. Il le porta à ses narines, cherchant à renifler l'arôme qui s'en échappait. Mais il n'y avait rien. Strictement rien. Castiel soupira. Décidemment, il n'aimait pas le café de l'hôpital.

Sans conteste, Castiel préférait le café qu'il faisait lui-même chez lui ou encore celui que proposait le petit bistrot du centre-ville, en face du poste de Police. Ici, la boisson ne valait pas grand-chose. Quelques dizaines de centimes et le tour était joué : un café industriel et insipide remplissait en quelques secondes un gobelet en plastique qui lui mordait les doigts par sa chaleur insoutenable. Alors, il ne venait que rarement dans cette cafétéria où seuls quelques machines et autres distributeurs automatiques proposaient aux visiteurs de quoi boire et se nourrir. Puisque, en plus du café fade qu'il y buvait, l'endroit était toujours bondé, rempli de monde qui inondait l'espace d'un brouhaha sourd et assourdissant. Castiel peinait toujours à trouver une table où il pourrait être tranquille, loin des enfants qui jouaient et criaient ou encore des couples qui se disputaient.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, il analysa les alentours. Plusieurs familles se tenaient dans la pièce, discutant entre eux. Castiel reconnut quelques personnes qu'il avait croisées lors de ses visites hebdomadaires. Certains visiteurs avaient appris à se connaître, à sympathiser. Beaucoup d'entre eux venaient ici régulièrement, comme Castiel. Seulement, Castiel était toujours seul dans son coin de la cafétéria, lors de ses rares visites. Il était toujours accroché à son schéma habituel, à ses étapes bien rythmées. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, au début. Mais cela n'avait pas marché. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les autres visiteurs, tout comme eux n'arrivaient pas à le comprendre. Alors, Castiel avait baissé les bras. De toute manière, il venait ici pour Anna. Il ne venait pas pour se faire des amis.

Castiel repéra rapidement une table près de la porte d'entrée. Le pas rapide et décidé, Castiel s'y précipita. Quelques gouttes s'échappèrent du gobelet lorsque Castiel le posa sur la table haute, tâchant le meuble un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Castiel souffla sur le liquide, tentant de le refroidir un peu. Il avait hâte de quitter cette pièce qui l'étouffait mais il n'était pas pour autant pressé de retourner dans la chambre de sa cousine. Après tout, il ne l'avait pas quitté pour rien. Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Anna fêtait ses vingt-cinq ans. Alors, la famille Novak-Milton s'était partiellement réunie pour l'occasion. Michael et Uriel étaient venus, ainsi que son oncle Zachariah et ses tantes Naomi et Hester. Castiel s'en serait bien passé. Il les aimait, c'était sa famille, sa chair, son sang. Seulement, les choses étaient bien plus simples lorsqu'il était seul avec Anna. Personne n'essayait de la forcer à réagir, de redevenir comme elle était avant. Personne ne la jugeait. Il n'y avait que Gabriel qui se comportait également comme cela avec elle. Mais il n'était pas revenu depuis des mois, peut-être même des années. Castiel avait arrêté de compter.

Il porta sa main jusqu'à la petite corbeille en tissu posée sur la table avant de saisir d'une des touillettes qu'elle contenait. Castiel la déposa dans son café et commença à jouer lentement avec, faisant tournoyer le liquide dans le gobelet. Il releva son poignet et regarda sa montre. Il n'était parti que depuis cinq minutes.

A ses côtés, les portes de la cafeteria s'ouvrirent et laissèrent entrer un couple qui discutait calmement. Castiel les reconnut aussitôt. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Cet homme immensément grand aux longs cheveux bruns et cette femme presque aussi grande, ses cheveux blonds ondulés flottant sur ses épaules, ne pouvaient être que le couple qui rendait régulièrement visite au patient de la chambre d'à côté. Castiel les observa se diriger vers la machine à café, oubliant sa propre boisson qui patientait sur la table. L'homme y glissa des pièces, comme Castiel l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Et, deux minutes plus tard, la jeune femme serrait son gobelet de thé entre ses mains et le jeune homme saisissait le café qui venait tout juste d'être servis. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers la salle, cherchant visiblement un endroit où s'installer. Castiel les imita, se demandant où ils allaient aller puisque toutes les tables étaient occupées et surchargées, avant de porter de nouveau son attention sur le couple. La jeune femme était légèrement tournée et, grâce à cet angle, Castiel remarqua un détail qui lui avait échappé jusqu'à lors. Elle était enceinte. De trois-quatre mois, tout au plus. Elle posa une main sur son ventre et le caressa légèrement, son regard perdu dans la salle. Puis, soudainement, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Castiel.

Et, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, Castiel lui fit un geste de la main.

A quoi jouait-il ? Il ne les connaissait pas. Ce n'était pas ses diverses séances d'observation qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de leur entourage. Son comportait était tout simplement stupide. Téméraire. Cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir leur dire ? Il allait encore passer pour un imbécile.

Tandis que Castiel était prêt à se gifler aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, la jeune femme lui répondit un sourire et se dirigea vers lui, suivie par le jeune homme qui l'observait avec un regard interrogateur. Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, Castiel tenta de se justifier.

« Je ne vais pas rester ici longtemps, si vous voulez avoir ma table.

Le sourire de la femme aux cheveux blonds s'agrandit à ces mots, illuminant tout son visage.

– C'est vraiment gentil, répondit-elle. Merci beaucoup.

– Ce n'est rien, je sais que c'est difficile de trouver une table ici. Je vais me dépêcher de finir mon café.

– Ca te va, Sam ? demanda la jeune femme à son compagnon.

Celui-ci posa son gobelet sur la table avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il adressa un sourire timide à Castiel avant de répliquer :

– Oui, c'est parfait, merci beaucoup. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de vous dépêcher, ne vous en faites pas pour nous.

Castiel répondit avec un sourire avant de se concentrer sur sa boisson. D'un mouvement de poignet régulier, il remua le liquide, veillant à ce que le sucre ne se soit pas déposé au fond du gobelet. Il s'apprêta à boire d'une traite son café quand l'homme, Sam, commença à parler à la jeune femme de quelqu'un d'autre.

Un dénommé Dean.

Castiel comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait là du patient qui séjournait dans la chambre d'à côté. Dean. Son nom était donc Dean. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'écouter ce que disait le couple sur lui. La jeune femme murmura qu'il semblait aller mieux, aujourd'hui. Que tout allait certainement s'arranger un jour. Qu'il n'allait pas rester ainsi toute sa vie, qu'il fallait faire confiance aux médecins. Sam écoutait les paroles de sa compagne, hochant régulièrement la tête, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il semblait avoir perdu espoir. Le jeune homme répondit qu'il avait peur de ne jamais retrouver son frère comme il était autrefois. Qu'il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé partir là-bas, tout ça pour que Dean puisse suivre les traces de leur père. Castiel baissa un peu plus la tête, honteux de s'immiscer dans le moment que partageait le couple.

– Je me demande tout de même qui apporte les orchidées dans la chambre de Dean.

Castiel, qui tentait de finir son café sans se brûler la langue par la même occasion, manqua de s'étouffer suite à la remarque du jeune homme. Heureusement pour lui, le couple ne sembla pas le remarquer.

– Tu es sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas de l'hôpital ? demanda la femme aux cheveux blonds.

– Non, je leur ai demandé… Ils n'offrent pas de fleur aux patients. Il s'agit de toute évidence d'un visiteur mais j'ai demandé à tout le monde… A Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Andrea. Lisa n'est pas passée. J'ai même demandé à Rufus, pour tout dire. Personne ne savait de quoi je parlais.

– Il doit avoir une admiratrice secrète alors, proposa la jeune femme dans un petit rire. Ca ne m'étonnerait même pas si on m'annonçait qu'il avait déjà commencé à briser des cœurs ici.

– Ouais, ça lui ressemblerait bien, répondit Sam avec un sourire. Ca me fait plaisir qu'il reçoive ces fleurs, en tout cas.

Le jeune homme s'humidifia les lèvres avant de continuer, le regard soudainement perdu sur la table :

– Et bon sang, qu'il me manque. J'aimerais juste rentrer à l'appartement et l'écouter me parler de la conquête qu'il a eue la veille, je le laisserais même me parler de tous les détails s'il le voulait. Et je continuerais à lui parler de toi et il se moquerait de mon « romantisme à la con », comme il l'appelait. Et je lui parlerais du bébé. Il ne sait même pas qu'il va être un oncle…

Sa compagne posa une main sur son épaule avant de le caresser légèrement à l'aide de son pouce. Castiel détourna le regard et termina rapidement son café. Il tenta de se lever silencieusement, afin de ne pas déranger le moment intime qu'ils vivaient tous les deux.

Castiel se glissa le long de la table et se dirigea discrètement vers la porte. Le couple ne le remarqua pas et il pouvait entendre la jeune femme chuchoter des mots réconfortants à son compagnon. Puis Castiel franchit les portes, sans un mot.

Le chemin qui le menait jusqu'à la chambre d'Anna lui parut interminable. Castiel avait toujours cru que se lier avec d'autres familles, que de connaître d'autre personne dans la même situation que lui serait une bonne chose. C'était sa principale motivation lorsqu'il avait tenté de faire des efforts, lors de ses premières semaines dans l'hôpital Broughton. Castiel n'aurait pas pu plus se tromper. C'était douloureux. Les sentiments qui habitaient ce jeune homme nommé Sam était bien trop tangibles, bien trop réels. Castiel pouvait les comprendre plus que n'importe qui. Et c'était difficile d'entendre ses propres sentiments, ses propres pensées, s'échapper de la bouche d'un autre. C'était si cruel de voir sa propre peine se dessiner sur le visage d'un autre, de voir ses larmes humidifier les yeux d'un autre. Castiel avait beau ne pas connaitre ce Sam, ni même sa compagne, il était triste qu'ils aient à ressentir ce que lui-même vivait depuis des jours et des jours, des mois et des années. Et Castiel s'était bêtement mis à se demander comment était le nouveau patient, Dean, avant qu'il ne sombre dans sa folie. Comment était cet homme qui manquait tant à Sam. Que faisait-il dans la vie ? Quels étaient ses rêves, ses ambitions ? Avait-il des passions, des espoirs ? Des craintes ?

Et n'allait-il pas trop loin à se poser toutes ces questions sur un homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas ?

Une fois devant la chambre d'Anna, Castiel soupira. Sa main était posée sur la poignée mais il n'osa pas l'abaisser. Pas tout de suite. A travers la porte, il pouvait entendre Naomi discuter avec Zachariah. Ils parlaient du travail, encore une fois. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas qu'ils se voient tous les jours à leur bureau, il fallait qu'ils continuent ici, dans la chambre de leur nièce. Castiel hésita pendant quelques secondes, sa main posée sur la poignée. S'il entrait maintenant, Naomi allait encore lui parler du travail, à lui aussi. Pourtant, son travail était simple. Il se contentait seulement de récolter les plaintes des civils et il s'occupait également de la circulation, de temps en temps. Il était un bon policier, qui respectait les ordres, qui respectait les règles. Le shérif était content de lui. Mais Naomi souhaitait qu'il change, qu'il ait un poste plus haut placé, quitte à changer radicalement de carrière. Castiel ne savait plus comment lui expliquer qu'il était très bien comme il était.

Ses pieds reculèrent de quelques pas, lui laissant un champ de vision suffisant pour qu'il puisse jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre d'à côté. Quelques pas de plus et il pourrait dépasser cette lisière, comme lors de toutes ces fois où il était venu discrètement déposer une orchidée. Dean ne l'avait jamais remarqué mais les fleurs étaient toujours très bien entretenues. Castiel savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas Dean lui-même qui en prenait soin mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un doux sentiment lorsqu'il réalisait que si cette chambre avait plus de vie, c'était un peu grâce à lui et à ses fleurs. Seulement, il n'avait pas pu en apporter cette semaine. Ses cousins, son oncle et ses tantes se seraient posés des questions et Castiel n'avait pas vraiment envie de leur expliquer son étrange fascination envers le voisin de sa cousine, un patient qui était interné dans l'hôpital Broughton, un homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

Castiel fit un pas en avant, se rapprochant légèrement de la chambre de Dean. Avait-il le droit de rentrer, même s'il n'avait pas de fleur avec lui ? Pouvait-il s'assurer que le patient allait bien, livré à lui seul dans cette chambre froide ? Un autre pas l'attira un peu plus vers la pièce.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que Dean le remarqua.

Le jeune homme avait tourné la tête vers lui, le scrutant de ses prunelles vertes. Castiel déglutit. L'homme en face de lui ne cligna pas des paupières, pas une seule fois, et ne prononça pas un seul mot. Il se contenta simplement de rester assis en tailleur sur son lit et de le fixer encore, encore, encore, l'inondant dans une mer d'absinthe.

Dean le voyait-il vraiment ? Etait-il conscient de sa présence ?

Des éclats de voix brisèrent le silence qui enveloppait le couloir, faisant aussitôt sursauter Castiel. Il recula d'un pas avant de se précipiter vers la chambre d'Anna et d'ouvrir la porte, sans réfléchir une seconde plus.

Cinq paires d'yeux fixèrent Castiel pendant qu'il refermait la porte derrière-lui, le souffle court. Anna, elle, parlait sans émettre le moindre son, ni même le moindre murmure, les yeux rivés sur le poste de télévision. Naomi, dont la coiffure était toujours impeccablement mise en place, lui adressa ensuite un sourire.

– Ah justement Castiel, commença-t-elle, nous parlions de l'entreprise. Savais-tu qu'Inias compte nous quitter d'ici la fin du mois ? Nous sommes en train de lui chercher un remplaçant, tu sais. »

Sa tante continua de parler, expliquant plus en détail les raisons du départ d'Inias – une histoire d'amour hasardeuse, d'après ce que Castiel compris. Ce dernier l'écouta sans l'interrompre, tout de politesse et de courtoisie.

Castiel passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres, les humidifiant légèrement. Un léger parfum de café s'infiltra dans sa bouche. Et, à mesure où Naomi continuait de parler, Uriel et Michael approuvant chacun de ses propos, Castiel pensa avec nostalgie à son court moment passé dans la cafétéria.

Et, à l'abri des regards, un sourire germa aux coins de ses lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteur : <strong>Et c'est fini pour le second chapitre. Le troisième devrait être plus rapide à arriver, si tout se passe bien. Je commence son écrire ce week-end :) ! Je m'habitue vite aux chapitres de 2500 mots, à vrai dire. C'est agréable ! C'est étrange de repasser sur une base de 7000 lorsque je retourne sur mon autre histoire, hù.

A très bientôt.


	3. Green

**Notes de l'auteur : **Et c'est parti pour le troisième chaptre de cette histoire ! Partie comme cela, elle va plutôt compter dans les 10 chapitres que dans les 5. C'est complètement de ma faute. Je fais avancer l'histoire pas à pas et je m'attarde sur des descriptions de machines à café.

**Remerciements :** Merci à Dup' pour cette correction haute en couleur, avec la nuance parfaite pour souligner mes erreurs. Parfaitement dans le thème. Je suis touchée.

**Réponse à Oswin Goldstein :** Salut ! Aucun souci pour ta review, c'est déjà super sympa de m'en laisser une, ne t'en fais pas :) ! Ravie que ça continue de te plaire !

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Green<strong>

Jade. Impérial. Castiel n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur cette nuance de vert qui l'obsédait depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Elle vacillait entre le clair et l'obscur, parfois teintée de bleu, parfois teintée d'or. Insaisissable, cette émeraude au soupçon de printemps le narguait avec insolence.

Son nom effleurait la langue de Castiel, prêt à se faufiler entre ses lèvres. Il fallait qu'il s'en souvienne. Il fallait qu'il en trouve sa nature, ses origines, puisque cette couleur était de celles que l'on ne voit qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Et Castiel se maudissait de ne pas être capable de se remémorer sa nuance si particulière.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Loin de là. Castiel avait mené son enquête, allant même jusqu'à se renseigner auprès de Joshua. Après tout, sa boutique regorgeait de fleurs et de plantes en tout genre, donc les tiges ou les se paraient d'une étoffe aux mille-et-unes nuances de vert. Castiel les avait toutes effleurées, une à une, tentant de se souvenir. Il s'était attardé sur les orchidées, elles qui lui offraient toujours de nombreuses surprises. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Ce n'était pas le bon endroit. Alors, Castiel était même retourné dans la forêt qui longeait la ville au nord, analysant les feuilles de tous les arbres qu'il croisait. C'était un lieu où il se rendait de temps en temps, un petit coin de paradis loin de la jungle d'asphalte qu'il arpentait tous les jours. Et c'était dépité que Castiel avait refermé sa porte d'entrée, laissant derrière elle les miettes d'espoir qu'il semait sur son chemin.

Chrome. Véronèse. Allait-il réussir un jour par mettre un nom sur cette couleur ? Olive. Bouteille. Dans un soupir, Castiel laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et fixa plafond. Dire qu'il était capable en un seul coup d'œil de déterminer sa couleur. Ivoire. Le plâtre était insipide, touchant au gris et au jaune fade. Il n'y avait là rien de comparable à ce vert pétillant qui le hantait encore et encore. Et encore.

Un sentiment de rancœur parcourut Castiel. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié cet hôpital mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Quelque chose était différent, quelque chose n'allait pas. Cette impression avait bourgeonné en lui il y a quelques temps mais le malaise n'avait jamais été aussi lourd dans son estomac. C'était étrange. C'était comme s'il manquait quelque chose.

Alors, il continuait de chercher. Sauge. Non, ce n'était toujours pas cela. Chartreuse. Céladon. Toujours pas.

« A quoi penses-tu, Castiel ?

La voix d'Anna le sortit de ses pensées et, d'un mouvement vif, il baissa la tête. Assise contre sa tête de lit, ses jambes étaient recouvertes par une épaisse couverture rugueuse aux motifs quadrillés. Elle scrutait Castiel de ses prunelles vertes qui n'était pas de la bonne nuance, la tête penchée sur le côté. Depuis quand avait-elle cessé de regarder la télévision ?

Une pointe de culpabilité perça la poitrine de Castiel, ripant sur son cœur. Tous ses samedis étaient accordés à Anna, il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser emporter par des pensées futiles.

Sa cousine fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle semblait anxieuse. Voilà qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, à présent. Ce n'était pas bon. Cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi. C'était à lui de s'occuper d'elle et non l'inverse. Ce temps là était révolu depuis longtemps.

Castiel posa ses mains sur ses genoux avant de se lever et de se rapprocher de la jeune femme, un sourire aux lèvres.

– Rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

De sa main droite, il saisit une mèche de ses cheveux flamboyant et la glissa derrière son oreille. Seulement, le geste d'affection n'eut pas l'effet escompté.A la déception de Castiel, Anna semblait toujours soucieuse.

– Tu peux me parler, tu sais. Je suis toujours là pour t'écouter. Je l'ai toujours été. Ca ne changera jamais.

A ces mots, la gorge de Castiel se noua. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si sa cousine, lors de ses rares moments de lucidité, avait conscience de sa situation et de tous les changements qui avaient suivi son internement. Réalisait-elle qu'elle passait ses journées entières allongée dans ce lit ? Se rendait-elle compte de tout ce qu'elle avait perdu ? Ses amis, son avenir, sa liberté ? Sa famille ?

Castiel, lui, n'en était que trop conscient. Pas un jour ne passait sans que les souvenirs de la voix grésillant de son collègue résonnant dans sa voiture de fonction ne l'envahissent. Un meurtre avait été commis au 243 Main Street. Castiel se souvenait parfaitement de cette journée, de ce frisson d'effroi qui l'avait parcouru lorsqu'il avait appuyé sur l'accélérateur, de cet éclat d'espoir qui avait jailli lorsqu'il s'était mis en route – ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il pensait, après tout ? – et de cette douloureuse désillusion qui s'était faufilée en lui lorsqu'il avait vu toutes les voitures de polices scintillantes de bleu et de rouge devant la maison. Il la connaissait, cette demeure aux murs de pierres et au jardin fleuri. Il s'y rendait tous les dimanches. Castiel n'avait pas réfléchi lorsqu'il s'était garé le long de la route, claquant la portière de la voiture encore chaude derrière-lui. Il ne s'était pas préparé psychologiquement avant de soulever le bandeau de sécurité qui barricadait la porte d'entrée, ni même lorsqu'il était entré dans le salon, ne réalisant même pas qu'il venait de marcher dans une flaque de sang. Tout avait été mécanique, instinctif. Sans sentiment. Oui, Castiel se souvenait parfaitement de cette journée. De ces deux corps allongés sur le sol. Des murs blancs tâchés d'un rouge vif.

Et des cris d'Anna qui n'avait jamais réellement cessé depuis.

– Raconte-moi, insista sa cousine. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

Un sourire courba les lèvres d'Anna, l'espoir irradiant tout autour d'elle. Alors, Castiel se décida.

– Je cherche juste une couleur, commença-t-il. Un vert. Cela fait trois semaines que j'y pense, que je liste tous les verts que je ne connais mais rien n'y fait. Je ne trouve pas et tout cela commence à m'obséder à moitié. Cela ne me ressemble pas. Je suis perdu.

Anna le scruta. Elle ne se moqua pas. Si Castiel avait expliqué cela aux autres membres de sa famille, ces derniers lui auraient tout simplement ri la figure. Ce n'était pas un vrai problème, ce n'était pas important. Cela ne valait pas le coup de se prendre la tête. Ce n'était qu'une couleur. Mais Anna, elle, ne disait rien de tout cela. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière, semblant réfléchir aux propos de son cousin, avant de replonger ses yeux dans les siens.

– Tu te rappelles de la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ?

– Je ne sais plus, c'est bien ça le problème. Je sais juste que je ne l'avais jamais vu avant et que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le revoir après… C'était furtif, volé au temps. Et depuis, je ne fais que chercher ce vert. C'est frustrant.

– Je comprends. Tu as essayé de le recréer toi-même ? En le dessinant ou en le peignant ?

Castiel remua la tête de droite à gauche. Tout cela, il l'avait essayé à maintes et maintes reprises. Sans succès.

– Oui mais ça n'a strictement rien donné… Cela n'en valait même pas la peine. Il n'est jamais vraiment le même dans mon esprit. C'est flou, confus, je ne peux rien faire de ça.

Une des mains d'Anna se posa sur celles de Castiel. Elle l'effleura de son pouce, offrant une forme d'amour maternel que Castiel n'avait pas reçu depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Il laissa échapper un soupir. Anna avait toujours eu ce don et, malgré sa situation, elle ne l'avait pas perdu. Castiel en était reconnaissant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait devenu s'il avait perdu cette présence réconfortante à ses côtés. Il aurait peut-être été bon à rejoindre la liste des patients de cet hôpital, lui aussi.

– Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'aider, murmura Anna. J'aimerai faire plus pour toi.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas très important, tu sais. Ca me passera.

Anna ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à répondre, quand la télévision se mit à rugir dans la pièce, annonçant l'arrivée de l'émission de dix-sept heures. Un programme télévisé insipide où les candidats passaient leur temps à se critiquer et s'insulter, écorchant la langue de Shakespeare sans aucun remord.

Anna tourna la tête vers l'écran et le fixa. Sa main glissa, retombant sur sa couverture. En quelques instants, elle avait oublié tout le reste.

Elle avait oublié Castiel.

Et même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un moment comme celui-là arrivait, la douleur était toujours la même, pulsant dans toutes les fibres de son corps. Et dire qu'il avait été si naïf de croire, lors des premiers mois de l'internement d'Anna, que celle-ci s'estomperait avec le temps et la force de l'habitude, qu'il se ferait à l'idée, qu'il n'y ferait même plus attention. A présent, il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Alors il acceptait.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, de toute façon.

Castiel passa sa main sur sa nuque, observant sa cousine. Des voix nasillardes s'échappaient du poste, parlant de trahison et de complot. Une jeune femme se plaignait d'un autre candidat, qui selon elle était le fils d'une prostituée ou Dieu savait quoi. Les lèvres d'Anna bougeaient en rythme, sans un son. Il était temps de partir. Alors Castiel se pencha légèrement et ses lèvres effleurèrent le front de sa cousine. Il lui chuchota ses aux revoir avant de saisir son trench-coat qu'il avait déposé sur le fauteuil de la pièce un peu plus tôt. Il se dirigea jusqu'à la porte, adressa un dernier regard à sa cousine puis s'engouffra dans le couloir.

Celui-ci était sombre et silencieux. A travers les fenêtres, les lumières de la ville scintillaient. La nuit s'apprêtait à se réveiller et envelopper l'horizon.

Le pas décidé, Castiel s'apprêta à se mettre en route, sans aucun détour. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui, de retrouver son cocon qui lui était propre. Il fallait qu'il retourne dans sa routine réconfortante, dans ses habitudes rassurantes. Et pourtant, ses pieds s'arrêtèrent machinalement devant la porte de la chambre d'à côté.

Castiel n'avait pas revu le patient qui y vivait depuis plusieurs semaines. Personne n'était venu le voir. Sa porte avait toujours été hermétiquement close, fermée au monde extérieur. Fermée à Castiel. Peut-être avait-il tout simplement quitté l'établissement. Castiel n'en saurait jamais rien, si c'était le cas. Après tout, il ne le connaissait pas, il n'était pas un membre de sa famille. Il n'était qu'un homme à la curiosité mal placée.

Les irrégularités de la porte glissèrent sous ses phalanges lorsque Castiel y déposa légèrement sa main.

Il fallait qu'il parte. Il n'avait pas le droit de rester là. Ses doigts n'avaient aucunement leur place sur cette porte. Castiel allait trop loin, beaucoup trop loin. Seulement, dans un grincement, la porte s'ouvrit légèrement.

N'était-elle pas fermée à clé, comme lors de ces dernières semaines ?

Un faisceau lumineux apparut sur ses pieds. Une lumière était allumée et il y avait du monde à l'intérieur. Depuis quand ? La pièce était vide ce matin encore – Castiel n'avait pu s'empêcher de glisser un coup d'œil. Etait-il revenu ? Il fallait que Castiel en ait le cœur net. Cela pouvait peut-être stupide ou encore top intrusif, mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui.

Quand Castiel appuya un peu plus sur la porte, une pensée traversa son esprit. Etait-ce vraiment cela, ce mal-être qu'il avait ressenti lors de ces derniers jours ? Etaient-ce cette porte close et cette chambre sans vie qui l'avait rendu si maussade lors de ses visites auprès d'Anna ? S'était-il déjà attaché à ce patient qu'il ne connaissait même pas ?

Ce n'était pas possible, non ?

Pourtant, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, un frisson de soulagement le parcourut tout entier. Il était là, assis sur son lit, la tête baissée. Une ombre voilait son visage.

Castiel avala difficilement sa salive. C'était donc possible.

Il devait partir. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre. Maintenant qu'il avait eu sa réponse, aussi dérangeante soit-elle, Castiel n'avait rien de plus à faire ici. Si quelqu'un le croisait dans ce couloir, à la porte d'un patient qu'il ne connaissait pas, les choses ne se passeraient certainement pas bien pour lui. Il n'y avait peut-être pas d'interdictions sommant les visiteurs de parler uniquement à leurs propres amis ou membres de la famille mais le personnel commençait à le connaître, par ici. Ils savaient très bien que tout cela ne correspondait pas à ses habitudes. Et Castiel ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose de questions, qu'on lui demande pourquoi il était là, dans l'embrasure de cette porte.

Sans doute parce qu'il n'en connaissait pas les réponses.

Ce fut lorsque Castiel se décida à faire un pas en arrière qu'une vague verte le submergea. Proche de l'absinthe, la nuance était parsemée de fines perles dorées où dansaient des touches brunes. C'était donc cela, depuis tout ce temps. Comment Castiel avait-il pu l'oublier ? La réponse à toutes ces questions qui l'avaient tourmenté pendant des jours et des jours semblait si simple à présent.

Ce vert avait bel et bien un nom. _Dean_. Et il venait tout juste de relever la tête en direction de Castiel.

C'était comme une impression de déjà-vu. Ou plutôt comme un retour en arrière, quelques semaines plus tôt. Castiel et Dean s'étaient retrouvés dans cette même situation, se fixant l'un l'autre sans un mot. Et Castiel avait fui, se réfugiant dans la chambre d'Anna. Peut-être pouvait-il faire de même, à présent. S'enfuir. Dans sa propre maison. Loin de cet hôpital. Loin de tout cela.

Seulement, la tête penchée sur le côté, Dean souffla :

–Tu es revenu. »

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteur<strong> : Promis, ce n'est pas parce que le chapitre se termine ainsi mais il est fort probable qu le prochain chapitre n'arrive pas tout de suite. J'aimerai m'avancer u peu plus sur _The Shortest Straw_ et j'ai entamé un totu petit projet supplémentaire (parce que bon, c'est pas drôle quand on est pas débordé, hein). Je vais faire mon possible pur ne pas trop tarder en tout cas !

A bientôt,

Ellen.


End file.
